


Forgotten Memories

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cussing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I’ve spent all this time wondering and worrying about you. You didn’t think of me once?”





	Forgotten Memories

You met Ace when you were in what you considered to be your “edgy” phase of life, dressed in what was a mix of goth, emo, and whatever dashes you added to your wardrobe, which tended to get a lot of stares.

You hadn’t minded, smirking at any gazes that wondered your way and so when your parents decided to vacation in Townsville to meet the superheros that your uncle had told them so much about and enjoy the “safe” environment that was advertised you weren’t really looking forward to the trip all that much.

In fact, the second day that you were there you’d wandered off and managed to get caught in the middle of what someone would consider an unfair situation on any day. You watched as a group of green guys who looked like they were around your age snuck into a store and you inched forward, trying to hear what they were saying.

You could only hear bits and pieces but from what you did overhear, you learned that they either didn’t have parents or didn’t want to be by their own and were practically starving. They didn’t say that but you figured it out when one of them reached up to yawn and his shirt lifted up a bit, showing a stomach which definitely meant that he was suffering from malnutrition, even if you weren’t a doctor you figured anyone could have guessed that if they observant.

You considered yourself to be observant when you wanted to be so maybe that was why you noticed or maybe it was because only you cared enough about a group of complete strangers to want to pay attention to them. Whatever it was that made you want to look after their wellbeing kicked in when you watched three young girls fly, you saw a lot of unexplainable things that day that you didn’t really question at the time, into the store.

You raised an eyebrow and waited for the inevitable “justice” that everyone seemed to agree with but you held out hope for a better situation, quietly slipping into the store to see what was happening from inside.

What you saw were the three girls who looked like they were in kindergarten beating the everloving fuck out of the group of boys. After the guy who seemed to be the leader got a black eye and the rest seemed pretty badly hurt, you stepped in, unable to take it anymore.

You walked up to them, sporting a look on your face that you hoped a responsible adult figure would wear when scolding children and then spoke.

“Didn’t your Dad ever teach you beating up people who are desperate for food is wrong? Or is that the kind of justice you like to throw around this town?” You said, making direct eye contact with the redhead wearing an enormous bow.

To your surprise, the blonde one who was the smallest in stature piped up, looking at the others in question.

“We aren’t doing anything wrong, are we Blossom?” She’d asked, tearing up.

If you hadn’t seen her beat up a couple of teenagers moments ago you would have felt extremely guilty for making her cry.

“Of course not Bubbles, she’s one of them. New gang member probably,” The girl dressed in green spoke and you had quirked an eyebrow in response.

“Look, you beat them all up pretty bad. That one is passed out cold,” You gestured to the biggest member of them, “If you leave now, it’ll be fine and I can give them a speech on….not stealing once you leave. Sound good?”

You watched as the blonde whispered into the bow girl’s ear and you watched as she nodded in frustration.

“Only because Bubbles doesn’t like hurting people too much!” The bow girl exclaimed, flying away with the newly designed Bubbles behind her.

The girl in the green outfit kicked someone wearing a skirt, inciting a groan and complaint from him before glaring and blew you a raspberry before she left.

“You didn’t have to do that, we can take care of ourselves,” The leader said, pushing himself up and brushing off his multi color jacket.

“Yeah we don’t needssss youssss,” The boy with the skirt spoke from the ground.

“Don’t thank me then. I wasn’t doing it for you,” You lied.

“Who was yousss doing it for?” The one with the skirt spoke again.

“Shut up Snake,” The leader quipped turning back to you as if still expecting you to answer the question.

“Stealing food when your starving shouldn’t be a crime, that’s all,” You say, “Now introduce me to everyone so I can have actual names to call you.”

That brief encounter had been the first time that you meet the GangGreen Gang and that summer vacation you’d hung out with them everyday, fitting in seamlessly with the group of rowdy teenage boys. You had the time of your life back then and eventually gotten involved with Ace. It started as accidental hand holding, using joking as excuses to touch each other, and him simply slinging his arm around your shoulder whenever you walked around town.

You had to admit, the pair of you must have been a site to see back then. The Gang walking behind you as he fiddled with a sharp knife, arm wrapped around your waist or shoulders as you both smiled like you were crazy. You’d never solidified the relationship that summer and if anyone asked if you two were dating, they would never get a real response. You’d pretty much been a couple without the words written in stone that entire summer.

When you had to leave, you didn’t want to go and the Gang had offered to sneak you off with them but you reluctantly knew that you should go back home and let the summer be a wonderful memory and only that.

Still you couldn’t help but think of Ace Copular from that high school summer fling every few weeks or so, wondering what he was doing nowadays and worrying about if he was alright since he never backed down from a fight even if he’d lose or it was stupid back when you’d known him. You wonder if he grew out of that or not. You thought about the Gang as well, but not as often as you did Ace.

When you’d been scrolling through the internet and you came across a new article about the band you listened to called Gorillaz, you’d been excited but you nearly had broken your laptop when you saw that a photo of Ace was there and, sure enough, his name was Ace Copular in the article. There was no mistaking it, especially because you refreshed the page enough times to make sure you weren’t having some kind of fever dream.

This was it, you could go see the boy that you’d fallen in love with years ago and maybe, get back together. You weren’t sure about that last part but at the very least you had to meet up with him and talk about the old times together, that was a must.

The only daunting question staring you in the eye at the moment was the one of how you would manage to find his location. You could take a trip down to Townsville and see the boys but you weren’t sure if any of them still lived there. It could only lead to driving all that way and leaving empty handed and you wanted something that was guaranteed to work.

You’d ended up doing that when you attempted to figure a solution at since the band was notorious for their secrecy and inability to be spotted unless they wanted to. You guess that’s probably because one of the members had previously been an assassin as a child and they had enough money to rent out whatever place they wanted to go to for a night but it was a bit bothering nonetheless. You were glad that people weren’t able to swarm the band and make them miserable at least.

You eventually gave up on the venture, looking at the photos released for the album and listening to the bass that Ace had played on the tracks on occasion. It was a neat thing to have known him at least, you figured until your friend had called you for a night at a club that you weren’t too keen on going to the moment but agreed to go anyways.

You only dressed up the tiniest bit from normal, knowing that you would end up going to hang out at the Denny’s next door as soon as you could sneak away. When you’d arrived at the club, you excused yourself by scooting away while your friend made out with two people at once, which was an impressive feat but nothing you wanted to watch.

You’d walked in and seated yourself since the hostess was missing and you knew she’d find you eventually and if not, that would be your own fault for being impatient and would go home hungry. When you noticed a strange group, staring until it clicked and you realized who that odd group actually was.

“Oh my god,” You said, a little too loudly because Noodle turns to stare at you.

“Sorry, I know Ace from Townsville is all,” You tell them and the girl smiles.

“He’s in the bathroom right now but if you would like to sit we would be happy for you to spend your time in this terribly upkept Denny’s,” She tells you and scoots to her left.

“Cool, thanks.” You say and sit next to her.

“Is he….okay?” You finally ask, looking at 2D as he spaces out like he’s in a separate world but it’s unsettling at the same time.

“He acts odd whenever he puts on those headphones and sometimes not even then. It is just something he began recently. I wouldn’t bother him, it upsets him when any of us do. I am hoping to figure out why soon,” She says and you nod.

“That does sound like something that should be fixed,” You answer.

“Ace! It is your friend from Townsville!” Noodle waves at him as soon as he starts to head into your general direction.

“Uh, sounds cool Noodle. What’s your name again?” He asks, gently pushing 2D so that he slides a little bit over.

He’s halfway off the edge of his seat but he doesn’t feel like bothering 2D to change a minor inconvenience. You tell him your name and Ace nods like he remembers with a small smile on his face.

“Can you follow me outside?” You ask him and he agrees.

You noticed his vacant stare almost immediately and knew he was being kind when you told stories that Noodle listened to with interest and he pretended to remember.

When you get out there, you look at him with hurt in your eyes. It was probably crazy to think that he’d remember you as well and think of your well being. You were only a forgotten memory to him now but you had to ask to make sure that you were right about him not knowing.

““I’ve spent all this time wondering and worrying about you. You didn’t think of me once?” You ask.

He apologizes but that only serves to confirm what you thought, he hadn’t even thought about you. So you politely say goodbye, giving him a hug which did more harm for you than good. Your hopes being crushed as you walk away, thinking that this would be the perfect moment for the sky to open up and pour on you.


End file.
